endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/B-29B Super Lightning
Yea, though I fly through the Valley of the Shadow of Death I will fear no evil; for I am at 80,000 feet and climbing. - inscription on the gate of Kadena AFB. It used to operate SR-71s. Throwing away a 737-Million-dollar aircraft was hard enough. Now try a 1-Billion-dollar one. HASF decided that it needed to retain its high-speed, high-altitude, high-stealth strategic bomber fleet to fight planetary wars. Which is why they took the existing fleet of NAU B-29s and upgraded them into Super Lightnings, then bought some more. HASF operated 40 in 2054. 1 AIRCRAFT Purpose The B-29B is designed to hustle by enemy defenses and strike enemy key targets anywhere in the world. Capacity The B-29B is capable of delivering 40 tons of spacecraft to 200,000 feet. Sensors The main portion of the Super Lightning upgrades consisted of advanced avionics and sensors. The B-29B carries a mechanically-aimed X- and L- band AESA to provide it with the precision to locate, identify and strike targets, as well as keeping an eye out for threats. Anti-Surface Weaponry AGM-3 Marauder(40) The AGM-3 is the next step in standoff precision strike bombs. It packs a 750lb Thermobaric-Thermite warhead inside of Hardened Steel case. It has a programmable fuse that allows it to blow up above the target, or blow up after it knocks a gaping hole in the target (normally, bunker). The whole thing is kept on-course with GPS guidance. The weapon uses a vector-thruster-equipped Dual-grain rocket motor to kick it past the sound barrier and up to 50 kilometers away from a 10,000 foot drop. Forty of them can be carried inside the Super Lightning's two rotary bomb bays. PSB(320) A modern adaptation of the Small Diameter Bomb, the Precision Strike Bomb carries a GPS, a laser seeker, and a small 100lb warhead encased in hardened steel. It has a programmable fuse that allows it to blow up above the target, or blow up after it knocks a gaping hole in the target (normally, bunker). The weapon uses four forward fins to guide itself and pop-out stabilizing fins at the rear. The B-29B can carry 320 of them in its two rotary bomb bays, and can strike 320 different targets in a single sortie. HSSW-1 Excalibur(8) HASF needed a new anti-ship missile to contend with ever-improving naval defense systems. After considering the AGM-306 of WW3, they developed an improved version. The Excalibur packs a rocket-boosted SCRamjet motor propelling a 1000lb Thermobaric-Thermite warhead protected by a tungsten kill cap at Mach 12 to a target 950 kilometers away. The whole thing is kept on course via an ECCM-assisted GPS and terminal Radar guidance. The B-29B can carry eight of them in its rotary bays for anti-ship usage. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry AAM-1 Hornet (6) The Hornet is a very accurate specific-IR band-seeking missile that is used by aircraft to engage other aircraft or even other missiles. It is a small 127mm-diameter missile that packs a 2lb shape-charge able to rip through 500mm of RHA, which makes it very effective against both heavily armored aircraft and thick-skinned missiles. Maximum range is 20 kilometers. The B-29B carries six in two separate three-missile pop-out pods. Mostly used to intercept missiles. Anti-Submarine Weaponry A hypersonic bomber doesn't fight submarines. Upgrades None. Protection Passive The B-29B is coated in a very thin layer of AKP. The armor consists of Supramolecular plastic, Ceramic plating, D-30 non-Newtonian foam woven into Kevlar layers, and Titanium. AKP provides armor protection from kinetic projectiles and can also help maintain aerodynamics and stealth after taking fire. It allows the Super Lightning to survive a single 35mm AP round. It is also designed to reduce its signature- Infrared and Radar included. Plus, it has liquid nitrogen cooling to cool off the aircraft's skin and engine exhaust to make it nearly impossible for heat seekers to lock on. It also has its own magnetic field to ward off cosmic rays when it gets really high up in the atmosphere. Active The B-29B has dedicated portions of its skin as super-powerful standoff jammers. Massive sections on the belly of the aircraft allow for scrambling and/or interference of electromagnetic waves within 100 kilometers, making it nearly impossible to find on any Radar or LADAR. A-THEL The B-29B has a tail-mounted retractable A-THEL to fry a missile out of the air at 1.5 kilometers. Clear skies are required. Locomotion The B-29B is powered by four SCIMITAR-IIs. The SCIMITAR engine acts as a regular turbofan up to Mach 1.5, when the Ramjet portion kicks in. In Ramjet mode, the four SCIMITARs can push the aircraft to a blazing Mach 12. The Super Lightning can hypercruise at Mach 10 at 200,000 feet, and can reach 18,000 kilometers from its last refueling location. This makes it able to outrun droves of missiles as well as strike just about any target in the world. Category:Blog posts